I Remember You
by Ionia Metallium-Greywers
Summary: AU. Sanzo needs to get away from hi job, so he rents a house in the mountains, but gets more than he bargained for. (Work In Progress)


Author's Notes: Hello again, minna! Nia-chan here, with yet another fic! ^^ This time, it's one of my favourite Saiyuki yaoi pairings... SanzoxGoku! I know some people don't like this pairing, but I think it's cute. ^^ I got this idea after watching the special on ghosts on the Travel Channel recently. Did anyone else see it? ^^;; By the way, this is just an idea I wanted to try out, so if you don't like it yet, wait a little bit. I hope it will get better if it isn't good already. ^^;;   
  
Warnings: This is an AU fic, so there may be some character OOC-ness, but for the most part, I'll try to keep them in-character. Also, there will most likely be some shounen ai in later chapters, but for now, the rating is at least PG, kiddies! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: All I own Saiyuki-wise is the season one DVD box set, a Goku ragdoll keychain, 3 posters and and AP card that a friend gave to me, a shitajiki, a pack of trading cards, and, before I lost them, I had a Goku plushie and the Goku movie pin. *sniffle* That's it. I have a few pictures on my walls that I printed off my computer, but nothing more than that and the other merchandise. I don't own Saiyuki! It's not my fault! *cries*  
  
"...blah..." represents speech  
'...blah...' represents thoughts  
  
-----  
  
I Remember You  
Prologue: Moving In  
  
-----  
  
"So, this is it...?" Genjo Sanzo tucked a lock of golden hair behind his ear and looked up at the house. "It's big."  
  
"Yes, Sanzo," a tall, middle-aged man replied. "This is the biggest house in the town, despite the fact that it's nearly half a mile from the town itself."  
  
Sanzo turned to look at the man. "Thank you for your generosity, Mr. Gurtland. I've finally started my well-earned vacation."  
  
"Oh, no problem. And call me Bill, OK?" The man turned back to his truck and began unloading Sanzo's luggage from the truck bed. "You're lucky your friend Gonou is friends with the mayor. This is such a small, secluded town, and we hardly get any visitors, 'cept for the delivery trucks and such."  
  
"Gonou is too friendly for his own good," Sanzo replied with a snort.  
  
He lifted a bag over his shoulder and looked down the mountain. There was a clear view of the town below. The red-roofed houses and buildings had some definite Swiss influence, and the fact that the town was surrounded by tall evergreens made it all the more beautiful to look at.  
  
Sanzo had come to this small town in the middle of the Rocky Mountains to get away from his job as the 23-year-old consultant to one of the most well-known politicians in the country. He had long past earned a vacation, and the man he worked for had just recently realized it. He snorted. That man was almost as corrupt as he was.  
  
Sanzo had been adopted at a young age into a very religious family. He was expected to pray before meals and bed to a God he didn't even believe in, and was made to attend church with the family, whether he liked it or not. However, Sanzo was the "good child", so he complied with his adoptive family's foolish rules. Near his mid-teens, Sanzo began to smoke and drink, despite his family's objections. His adoptive father, who was a minister at the church, was the only one who didn't object to his adopted son's choices. For a strange reason, the light-brown-haired man was the only person Sanzo really respected.  
  
"Sanzo?" Sanzo turned around to face the man with the truck. "I've unloaded all your luggage into the main foyer of the cabin, so I'll be heading back to town. Would you like me to get the priest to bless the cabin for you?"  
  
Sanzo stared, emotions staying clear away from his face. "Why would I want him to do that?"  
  
Bill rubbed the top of one of his hands with the other. "Well, it's customary in the town to have the priest bless a house when someone new moves in. To get rid of the sins of the previous owner, you understand."  
  
Sanzo snorted. "I don't need my house blessed. It's fine the way it is."  
  
Bill paused. "Well, alright then. I'll be heading back to the village now. You've got my phone number, so gimme a ring if you need something."  
  
"Sure." Bill started his truck, and with a sputter, he headed down the winding gravel road and out of sight.  
  
Sanzo turned back to the 2-story cabin and walked to the front door. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, a cold chill shot through his body. A little shocked at first, he managed to shake it off. "No...just my imagination. It's just the cold mountain wind, that's all."  
  
But he just couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched.  
  
TBC 


End file.
